lay us down (we're in love)
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: Prompt: "Sitting-next-to-each-other-on-a-long-train-ride AU" [Pre-Slash. Normal AU. One-Shot.]


**Original Prompt:** "Sitting-next-to-each-other-on-a-long-train-ride AU"

 **Notes:** This is loosely based on the BL manga Slow Starter by Ichikawa Kei, and the title comes from "The End Of All Things" by Panic! At The Disco.

* * *

You stifle a yawn as you board the train, blearily taking in the empty car. It seems, much as you'd expected, that this trip just might be a solitary one. You shrug and then drop into the seat nearest to you, settling in for the two hour commute. It can't be helped that your mother is attached to the countryside. If it makes her happy, you're certainly not going to put up a fuss.

You adjust your earphones absentmindedly, as soothing jazz blocks out the rattling of the train. Your mother's beloved view zooms by through the window, only interrupted by the various men and women going about their daily lives. You close your eyes and turn up the volume, leaning your head against the back of the seat.

You realize you are no longer alone instantly, some mysterious voice in your head imparting the knowledge to you, and you heed the warning. Your gaze immediately lands upon the new arrival, another high school student, whom regards you with some surprise. Perhaps it is because he, like you, had expected to be welcomed with a vacant car.

You nod a greeting to him, and the action seems to break him out of his daze. He returns it with a little wave and then sits opposite you, his expression mildly curious, but after a moment, he pulls out his phone, apparently losing interest.

You are grateful for the lack of questions. Listening to others is always fascinating, but you prefer not to speak much, if at all. Regardless, you survey the other occupant, from his red vest and the bandage on his face to the boxing gloves sticking out of his bag and the hint of toned muscles in his arms. Boxer, obviously, and a dedicated one at that. Senior, most likely - going by the uniform, from Gekkoukan, one of the schools you'd considered but ultimately decided against.

You position yourself more comfortably and shut your eyes, allowing the music to wash over you once more. You know when the car is empty again the same way you'd known when it wasn't. The voice might have concerned you, but it has only been helpful so far. You are not one to panic easily in any case.

It warns you of your own stop, and so begins your first day in your new school.

.::.

You don't see him again after school, and you attribute this to club activities.

You receive a message from another boy you'd met today, Junpei, and you type an appropriate response. The start of a friendship? Perhaps. You have never been particularly close to anyone before, but you're not disinclined to start now. Yukari, the girl in the seat next to you, had also seemed interesting, and her interactions with Junpei had been rather amusing.

Already this school year looks promising.

.::.

Your morning commute has become somewhat of a comforting routine, especially in light of your newly occupied afternoons interacting with the numerous people you'd come to know over the past few weeks.

You'd met Kenji in your class, and you'd encouraged him to pursue his love interest. Then came Kazushi, whom had warmed up to you after you'd helped out the kendo team, and Yuko, whom had bounced along beside him. The boy had been impressed by your skill and had asked you to join, but you'd quit and had no intention of returning.

Bebe somehow convinced you to sew with him. The boy is a ball of excitement and wide-eyed wonder, and you find him endearing. There is also the couple that owns the bookstore near the station, and you've spent some time with them as well, happily helping out.

Your excursions generally leave you either mentally or physically exhausted as you fight to stay awake on the way home, and you are often joined by men and women returning home from work. You attempt drown the world out, but you can still feel the tension and stress radiating off of the others around you in waves.

In comparison, the train ride to school is calm and quiet, save for the music you play for your ears alone. Your companion generally acknowledges you with a friendly, neutral gesture that you mirror, and the two of you are content with your unspoken rule to not speak. It is nice.

.::.

You absolutely do not want to do this. You tell him so.

"Please, Minato!" Kazushi begs, hands clasped together and eyes intent. "You'd only have to come in a few times - promise!" You start to waver ( _only a few times?)_ , and the other boy must notice this because he presses on, "The freshmen really look up to you, and they'd _definitely_ improve if it was you coaching them!"

You outwardly sigh, and Kaz grins victoriously. "Thanks, man! Knew I could count on you!"

You wave a hand dismissively, and he leaves to go tell the team the good news. You frown a bit, torn between wanting to help the struggling kouhai and missing out on your peaceful mornings. You suppose you'll just have to go along with it for now.

You spare a thought for your silent train compatriot, but you are certain he wouldn't worry over your absence. Regardless, you'll only be gone a few days.

.::.

You are gone for longer than a few days. Apparently, there had been a misunderstanding, and the head coach had wanted you to spend at least two weeks on the freshmen. You do not blame Kaz for the mix-up, nor the head coach for asking. You are merely glad that the impromptu training camp is now over, and you are looking forward to that cozy, still car and the two hour journey in blessed silence.

You do not get that, either.

"Where have you been?" The boy asks you as soon as he steps inside the train, clearly concerned. It is the first time you have heard his voice, and you find it to be surprisingly pleasant.

Realizing the boy is actually awaiting an answer, you remove an ear-bud and explain succinctly, "Kendo practice."

"Oh," He says, and then awkwardly adds, as he claims his usual seat across from you, "My name is Akihiko Sanada. I'm a third year at Gekkoukan."

You regard him with a sharp gaze, and amusingly enough, he seems to become even more uncomfortable. You might as well see where the boy, Akihiko, is going with this; you recognize the body language of someone looking for conversation, as you well should after the past few weeks. You relax your face into its default expression, put away your remaining earphone, and offer, "Minato Arisato, second year at Yasogami."

Akihiko takes the opening for what it is, and smiling a bit now, he asks, "So you're in the Kendo club?"

You suppose the boy _would_ be interested in that. You shake your head and correct him, "I was only helping out some first years."

 _Hikitate-geiko_ is usually performed with a senior actually _in_ the club, but you are far above anyone at this school, thanks entirely to your rivalry with Mamoru Hayase. The boy had been serious about training in the hopes of getting picked up by a scout and becoming a professional in order to take the load off of his family, and you'd challenged him every step of the way for that very reason. He had successfully done so by the time you'd transferred, and he'd promised to call you every once in awhile with updates.

It had been fun, faithfully attending club practice for someone else's sake, for a good cause, but you do not intend to do so again. Dropping by only occasionally is more than enough for you. Your opinion has only been reinforced after spending so many mornings the last couple of weeks dragging yourself out of bed much too early and having to repeat yourself to energetic freshmen.

Akihiko doesn't know any of this, of course, and you don't enlighten him. However, you do clarify, "I quit."

"Oh," He says again, after a pause. He then divulges, "I'm the captain of the boxing club." Ah. Your initial impression was spot on, after all.

You suspect the senior has difficulty accepting your nonchalance towards Kendo considering his obvious passion for boxing, but you are glad he does not question your motives. You owe him no explanation, and you are not willing to give one. You do not respond to the statement, either, and the boy doesn't push. The conversation ends as abruptly as it had begun, and you replace your earphones in the ensuing silence.

.::.

You reflect on that interaction, much later, after you've studied late into the night, and your eyes no longer make any meaning of the words. Akihiko had seemed genuinely interested in you, but he'd misinterpreted your unwillingness to speak. Usually, you have no problem making friends, but this is only because they are looking for a sympathetic ear or simply the comfort of your company without pressuring you to add anything. It's easy, and you've taken this for granted.

You resolve to initiate the next conversation, even if it discomforts you. You are, after all, curious about the other boy.

That settled, you turn in for the night, feeling secure in both your studies and your social life.

.::.

He does not board the train the next morning. You try not to feel disappointed.

During school, you are called on to answer a question, and you do so easily, having read up on it last night. You hear your classmates whispering about you, and you resist the urge to sigh. Apparently, your charm has increased.

Junpei notices your bad mood and attempts to make you feel better in his own goofy way, and Yukari offers to take you to the nurse's office with a pretty blush. You decline politely, and to cover her embarrassment, she begins an argument with Junpei. You've noticed her crush on you, and you're not entirely certain how to gently turn her down. You like her as your friend, but the idea of dating her holds no appeal. However, you also do not wish to reject her completely.

You decide to set aside the issue for now.

.::.

You are surprised to find an occupied compartment that afternoon. The seat across from your usual spot has been taken over by Akihiko and another student. Presumably, club activities have been cancelled for today, and the boxer has jumped at the chance to spend his free time with a friend - a female friend. Earphones firmly in place, you sit down and close your eyes, self control not permitting you to indulge your curiosity and glance at the two of them.

The girl is stunningly beautiful. She had been sitting back-straight and shoulders squared in the time you'd gazed at her, and although her face had been smiling, her eyes had been reproachful. She'd only spared you a moment's glance, but you'd seen recognition in her eyes. Had Akihiko spoken of you? You wonder if the two of them _are_ just friends - or something more. They had looked good together, and you'd guess that's she's the same age. It's plausible, you conclude.

You frown internally, not particularly happy about this buzz of nervous energy that has enveloped you. You are not usually like this. You quickly lose yourself in quirky, upbeat music, completely unaware of the other girl's adamant gesturing toward you and Akihiko's flushed cheeks and flailing. Perhaps even if you had been aware, you still would have misunderstood.

.::.

Your eyes fly open instantly, and for a moment, you have no idea where you are or what you'd been doing. A familiar head of white hair is recognizable through your haze, however, and you latch onto it until a concerned face eventually comes into focus. And then you remember: You'd drowned yourself in your tunes and had then apparently fallen asleep.

"Hey, sleepy head." Akihiko smiles gently at you, and you expertly ignore the happy thrum that runs through you at the sight.

 _How annoying_ , you think, bemused. That's certainly never happened before. Could you have gotten sick? You _had_ studied late into the night again.

Unaware of your internal musings, the other boy explains, "You fell asleep, and it didn't look like the dozing you normally do. So I thought I'd wake you up before I got off just in case." 'Dozing'? You suppose that to him it must seem that way.

You thank him quietly and then remove your earphones as he continues to hover over you. You gauge his facial expression and realize he has more to say. You watch him expectantly.

He notices your staring and quickly becomes flustered. Your lips curl upwards just the slightest bit in amusement. He must notice _that_ , too, for his blush becomes more pronounced. The stray thought that the boy before you is attractive nestles its way into your thoughts and refuses to find its way back out. You are not entirely bothered by this. Gender has never mattered to you, anyway. What _does_ matter to you is the simple fact that you know next to nothing about this young man. Perhaps you should rectify that.

"Yes?" You prompt him. The sudden sound of your voice must startle him, for he jumps slightly.

He coughs, clearly awkward and attempting to compose himself. Then, he meets your gaze and manages, words stilted yet genuine, "I, uh, would like to befriend you."

You blink a few times in surprise at the blunt declaration but otherwise show no outward reaction. You have become more social since transferring to Yasogami, and you have made quite a few friends. But none of your other friendships had begun this way. This scenario is new and unexpected, but now that you think about it - from what little you've gathered - the direct approach is well within character for him.

Before the senior grimaces and retracts the statement as he is clearly about to do, you respond placidly, "All right." Because this _is_ what you wanted, after all.

"Huh?" He blurts eloquently.

You gesture to the empty seat next to you in invitation, and you clarify, "All right. Let's be friends."

Akihiko's face stretches into an easy smile as the confusion melts away, and he sits in the indicated spot. He laughs to himself after a beat of silence and then, correctly interpreting your inquisitive expression, says, "I'm not usually like this. Uh-" He grimaces, as if remembering something unpleasant. "You know the girl who was with me the other day?" He waits for confirmation from you before continuing, "Well, she's - how do I put this? - she's one of my best friends, but she can be a bit... overzealous. And, frankly, I'm terrified of her."

You hold back a snort, but your mouth forms a smirk without your consent. A weird feeling of animosity had welled up within you at the mention of her, but you pay it no mind. You're beginning to understand the reason for it, and knowing that is more than enough to keep it at bay.

The senior scowls half-heartedly at you. It's almost cute. "Hey, if you knew her, you'd be scared, too." You raise an eyebrow in response, and he rolls his eyes. "Anyway, other than Mitsuru, there's Shinji, and _he's_ stubborn as a mule. I've known both of them since we were kids, and we haven't been separated since." He meets your gaze, still a little uncomfortable but determined all the same. "My point is: I haven't exactly had to 'make friends' like other kids, so sorry if this whole thing seems strange."

You incline your head in acceptance. Although, one thing is bothering you that hasn't been addressed. "Why me?" You expect an answer involving phrases like 'it's convenient' or 'it's weird that we don't talk' or 'I'm tired of the silence' - All of which are perfectly reasonable responses.

"Oh, it's because of your aura," He says instead, nonchalantly, as if what he'd said had made any rational sense whatsoever.

"Huh?" The exclamation leaves your lips without your permission, but you are too bewildered to care about your break in composure.

His smile gains a victorious edge that practically drips from his next words. "So you _can_ react like a normal human sometimes."

You wrinkle your nose in displeasure, but he only laughs in response. You refrain from pouting because you know it will only amuse him further, but it's a near thing. Where is the steady, calm demeanor you are well-known for? Surely _this_ is not all it takes to ruffle you? You carefully mask your emotions and prod flatly, "What did you mean about my 'aura'?"

Akihiko's grin widens as he expounds, "I'm not really sure how to explain it, but you have this aura that practically screams 'pay-attention-to-me-i'm-dangerous' but at the same 'you-can-trust-me-i'll-protect-you'. It's fascinating." He scratches his cheek. "In the ring, I've gotten used to sizing up other boxers and being able to 'read' them, so to speak. It's saved me from ever underestimating anyone; although, I usually overestimate my opponents regardless because it's just good sense."

He shrugs and then looks excitedly at you. "But I've never met anyone like you. I've felt drawn to you since the first time I saw you. I didn't know how to go about approaching you, though." He grimaces again. "I made the mistake of talking about you to Mitsuru, and she insisted on seeing you for herself. She agreed with me, by the way. You look so disinterested most of time, but I guess you're just the quiet type, huh?"

You nod mechanically, more than overwhelmed by the information spilling from the boy before you. You have an 'aura'? A unique one, at that. And Akihiko has felt drawn to you? You're not entirely certain how to feel about that - or any of it, really.

The announcer breaks your reverie with the news that the train has reached Akihiko's station, and you breathe a mental sigh of relief. The other boy frowns in clear disappointment, but he bids you goodbye with a promise to continue the discussion in the morning. You respond with a vague noncommittal noise, and soon, you are left alone with your thoughts.

You fiddle with your earphone cord as you contemplate. Now that you think about it, this isn't the first time someone's told you that they've felt 'drawn to you' or some variation of the phrase. 'You're so easy to talk to, Minato-kun!' 'I feel like I can trust you, you know?' 'I know you won't let me down.' 'You're dependable.' 'It's like I can tell you anything.' The voices of your classmates, club members, and friends come to mind.

You've never put much stock in such things. You've found that other people tend to dish out compliments rather easily, especially when you've helped them in some manner. It's not unusual, after all. But perhaps there's something about you that summons these people? Akihiko had implied as much, certainly.

You glance at the lazy countryside passing by in a bright blur, replacing your earbuds and pressing 'play' on your iPod almost absently. Something special about you? You... aren't quite sure what to do with that notion, so you put it out of your mind for now.

 _(You and Akihiko Sanada have grown a little closer today. Your relationship could become stronger soon...)_

Unbidden, a tiny smile steals over your face. That mysterious voice has never been _wrong_.

* * *

 **End Notes:** theSE TWO. I'm dONE WITH THEM. _DONE._ I had big plans for this, but I've recently come to the realization that not everything has to drag on for ten thousand words. Maybe I'll write an awkward first date or something for them later, but right now, my muse has moved onto other insatiable plot bunnies. important questions: Is anyone even active in the P3 fandom? _why do i always ship the rare ships?_ Ugh, anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

 **Footnotes:**  
 ***** _Hikitate-geiko (引立稽古?)_ \- Practice where a senior kendōka guides a junior through practice. (so says Wikipedia)


End file.
